


Weapon

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, There's hints of possible romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: Enkidu is a weapon.It's the truth, the reality.But he is a weapon that has gained a human heart.
Relationships: Enkidu (Fate)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a best clay in our life.

He shouldn’t feel this way. 

He shouldn’t be able to feel the warmth of your hand. He’s not even supposed to know what ‘warmth’ is.

Enkidu is a weapon. He is the Chains of Heaven, a weapon made by the Gods themselves.

And yet he is a weapon that has gained a human heart.

_ That alone makes me defective _ , he thinks. 

A defective weapon should be tossed aside and replaced, right?

So why were you still using him? Why were you still holding his hand and smiling at him, despite him being a defective tool? 

Despite his insistence that he shouldn’t be used anymore, that he should be replaced by other Servants, you continue to smile at him. You continue to use him.

You’ve done for him what the Gods couldn’t. You’ve made him into an effective and irreplaceable tool. 

“I’m a weapon, so my spirit has never been able to grow. But still, the way you use me is… How do I say it… How exactly indeed… “

Enkidu doesn’t know how to describe the tingling feeling in his chest, but offers you these words.

So you take him by the hands and smile at him like you always do.

“That is what we humans call ‘gratitude,’ Enkidu.”

Oddly, he finds himself feeling rather pleased, and for a moment, Enkidu is silent. 

Suddenly, you find a flower crown weaved of what looks like Hydrangea on top of your head.

“These flowers, I believe they represent gratitude, yes?” His voice is serene as always, but his actions are full of warmth.

You nod and thank him, wearing the brightest smile he’s ever seen from you.

Enkidu may be just a tool, just a weapon to be used. 

But he is undoubtedly kind.

To walk alongside humans, and to become something that can be used by humans. 

He will walk alongside you, his Master, to the ends of the Earth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
